leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Kanto and Orange Islands Collection
The Pokémon Kanto and Orange Islands Collection is a Region 4 Collector's Pokédex Book DVD set released by (now known as Beyond Home Entertainment) in Australia on September 14, 2011 and in New Zealand on September 21, 2011. It contains 22 discs with 176 episodes across them combined. Its catalogue number is DBX13714. It contains all of the regular dubbed episodes that take place in Kanto or the Orange Archipelago (except the "lost episode" Beauty and the Beach). It contains episodes from Indigo League, Adventures in the Orange Islands, The Johto Journeys, Advanced Battle, and Battle Frontier. In Region 4 releases, the episodes are ordered and separated according to standard seasons, rather than by Viz Media season. Book The discs come in a large book, designed to resemble the Kanto Pokédex. The book is divided into three sections: original series Kanto, Orange Islands, and Advanced Generation Kanto. The original series Kanto episodes are numbered 1 to 80, the Orange Islands episodes are numbered 1 to 35, and the Advanced Generation episodes are numbered 1 to 61. The front cover and back cover together include portraits of all 151 Generation I Pokémon. Inside the front cover is a map of the Kanto region in the anime. At the start of each section, there is a brief description of the main characters that have not appeared in the previous sections. The original series Kanto section has profiles for , Ash's Pikachu, , , and . The Orange Islands section has a profile for and maps of the Sevii Islands and the Orange Archipelago in the anime from this map (although they are all labelled as the Orange Islands). The Advanced Generation Kanto section has profiles for and Max, as well as a brief description of the . The book has slots for two discs on each side of each page. Next to each disc in the book is an episode listing for that disc as well as a profile of a Pokémon that is featured in at least one of the episodes. This profile includes an original description, its height and weight (in metric units), its types, its , its (but not its Hidden Ability), and its evolutionary line. The DVDs don't include English closed captioning. Contents Trivia * Despite them taking place in Kanto, the episodes A Tent Situation and The Rivalry Revival appear in both the Pokémon Kanto and Orange Islands Collection and the Pokémon Johto Collection. * The episodes The Scheme Team and The Right Place and the Right Mime appear in both the Pokémon Kanto and Orange Islands Collection and the Pokémon Hoenn Collection. While The Scheme Team includes scenes in both Hoenn and Kanto, The Right Place and the Right Mime exclusively takes place in Kanto. See also *Pokémon Johto Collection *Pokémon Hoenn Collection *Pokémon Sinnoh Collection *Pokémon Unova Collection External links *Pokémon Kanto and Orange Islands Collection on Beyond Home Entertainment's website *Pokémon Kanto and Orange Islands Collection on Wheelers' website Category:Anime home video